


Together

by Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo (English vers.) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Human Smaug, M/M, Post-Desolation of Smaug, Smauglock, possessive Smaug, smaugbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ensemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840046) by [Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin). 



> Translation by my friend. It was a challeng for myself : I had to write a drabble ( 100 words ) once everyday during a month about the same pairing. I already did it several times. ( One month on Johnlock, One on MorMor and this one !). So, I come back with the translation. From French to English. It would hardly reach 100 words but I wanted to share it anyway.

In a simple and sweet gesture, the Hobbit took his hand. Smaug, curious, looked down at this example of fondness.

The dragon took his, multiple times after that. To the point that one day Bible sigh exasperated, unable to cook.

«-Why do you do that ?  
-To **always** keep the Hobbit close to me.»

He smiled then answered with a laugh

« ...So I’m not going to drop it. »

Thus, in a distant future in the arms of Smaug, asleep forever, the dragon holding his hand said

« The Hobbit doesn’t have the right to leave. I hold it. »

But the small hand _drop_ Smaug’s one.


End file.
